ALL THAT BAZ
by Neciekinns
Summary: The Cast of Moulin Rouge sing a tribute to Baz Luhrmann. Please r/r


Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge, All that Jazz, Roxie, the Movie Chicago, Come what may Baz Luhrmann, Caroline O'Connor, Nicole Kidman, Richard Roxburgh, Ewan McGregoeor, John Luguizamao, Jose Felicciano Catherine Martin, Craig Pearce, and everyone else involved in the wonderful movie that is Moulin Rouge.  
  
Authors Note: Just thought of this Last night when I couldn't get to sleep and I had my fave song in my head. So I flipped lyrics around ect, so hear it is. I have had lots of time because I had 6:00am Volleyball practice and I have 2 ½ hours of practice at 4:00 First Moulin Rouge fanfic. Be kind. Please review. I'm really excited that CHICAGO IS COMING OUT ON DVD and video ON AUGUST 19 THAT Tomorrow(whoohoo). Then I start school the day after (boo) And I have Volleyball practice for 5 hours today and tomorrow, boo. Well off to the story. "And really bad Eggs." Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
And now.. ALL THAT BAZ  
  
The Cast of Moulin Rouge is all celebrating that their Movie went so well. Baz Luhrmann starts Cry, because he didn't win the Best Picture(though he should have) at last years Oscars. To cheer him up Caroline O'Connor plays Nini sings this song to cheer him up.  
  
Caroline O'Connor: I know we can sing a song from Chicago for you.  
  
Richard Roxbugh: What are we going to sing "Roxie" because I can sing that.(see last name)  
  
Caroline O'Connor: No, "ALL THAT BAZ!"  
  
Nicole Kidman: Can I sing lead?  
  
Caroline O'Connor: No!! I sing, my idea, my song.  
  
Nicole Kidman: But I was female lead, I can sing "Come What May I will Love you till' my dying day.  
  
Caroline O'Connor: Yeah anyway welcome to backup singing.  
  
Everyone dances like in the movie Chicago. The cast is wearing black dresses and suits. The band starts the song ALL that Jazz. The Setting is a stage black. Baz and crew sit in the audience.  
  
Caroline O'Connor  
  
"Come on cast Why don't we paint the town? And all that Baz"  
  
"I'm gonna rouge my Cheeks And Put my Corset on And all that Baz"  
  
"Start the camera I know a whoopee spot Where the caterer's wine is cold But the film is hot"  
  
"It's just a production hall Where there's an hourly brawl And all That Baz"  
  
"Slick your hair And wear your can-can shoes And all that Baz"  
  
"I hear that critics thought He would blow Moulin Rouge And all that Baz"  
  
"Hold on, Ewan (To Ewan who is leaving) We're gonna bunny hug I bought some extra film Down at Twentieth Century Fox I case you shake apart And want a brand new start To do that-"  
  
[CAROLINE AND CAST] "Baz"  
  
[John Leguizamo] "Skidoo!"  
  
[Caroline] "And all that Baz"  
  
[Ewan Mcgregor] "Hotcha!"  
  
[Jim Broadbent] "Whoopee!"  
  
[Caroline] "And all that Baz"  
  
[Cast] "Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
[CAROLINE] "It's just a production hall Where there's a hourly brawl"  
  
[ALL] "And all that Baz"  
  
[CAROLINE} "Find a desk He's directing Fast and Loose"  
  
[ALL] "And all that Baz"  
  
[CAROLINE] "Right up there Is where I store the absinthe"  
  
[ALL] "And all that Baz"  
  
[CAROLINE] "Come on, cast We're gonna brush the sky I bet you lucky Speilburg Never flew so high 'Cause in the Rougeosphere How could he lend an ear? To all that Baz?"  
  
[CAST] "Oh, you're gonna see your Nicole Kidman shimmy shake"  
  
[CAROLINE] "And all that Baz"  
  
[CAST] "Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break"  
  
[CAROLINE] "And all that Baz "  
  
[CAST] "Show her where to park her girdle Oh, her ex-husbands blood will curdle If he'd hear his ex-wife was censored (don't ask only think I could think of) For all that Baz"  
  
[CAROLINE] "And All that Baz Come on, cast Why don't we paint? The town? And all that Baz"  
  
[Cast] while Caroline Sings "Oh, you're gonna see Nicole Sheba Shimmy shake And all that Baz"  
  
[CAROLINE] "I'm gonna Rouge my Cheeks And put my Corset on And all that Baz"  
  
[Cast] While CAROLINE SINGs "Oh She's gonna shimmy 'Till her garters Break And all that Baz"  
  
[CAROLINE]SAME as above "Start the Camera I know a whoopee spot Where the caterer's wine is cold But the film is hot It's just a noisy Production hall Where there's an Hourly brawl And all that Baz"  
  
[Cast] "Show her where to Park her girdle Oh, her ex-husbands blood'd Curdle If he'd hear His ex-wife was censored For all that Baz"  
  
[John Leguizamo "Hotcha!"  
  
[Jim Broadbent} "Whoopee!"  
  
[JOSE FELICIANO aka the Argentinean] "Baz"  
  
[CAROLINE] "No, I know Catherine Martin's his wife But, Oh, I value his life And all that BAZ!"  
  
[CAST] That BAZ!  
  
Cast: So what did you think. O Great Writer and Director.  
  
Baz: Thank you, you have no Idea how much that meant to me. (Stops sobbing)  
  
Craig Pearce : Why did you appreciate him, I helped him write it.  
  
Nicole Kidman: Because "All that Craig" doesn't sound too good.  
  
Cast: Well bye, have fun La BOHEME  
  
THE END  
  
Neciekins  
  
That's all folks (don't own Loonytoons)  
  
Please R and R. 


End file.
